I Dream of Hanji
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: El capitán Levi Ackerman tiene una importante misión en el espacio. Todo aparenta estar en orden hasta que algo falla en el despegue y lo obliga a caer en una isla desierta. En dicha isla encuentra una botella, en la cual se encontraba una genio. Levi automáticamente se convierte en su amo, descubriendo con la llegada de la chica, lo loca y extraña que puede llegar a ser su vida.


**¡Ciaossu, mina-san!:3**

Sean bienvenidos a mi primer _Fanfic_ de _"Shingeki no Kyojin"_ Uno de los mejores manga/anime que he visto y leído, una obra simplemente grandiosa:'3 (Aunque a veces desearía golpear a la parca japonesa de Hajime Isayama). Pero se lo perdono sólo por crear a Levi.

Bien, está historia será algo así como una adaptación de la seria de _"Mi bella genio"_ de la década de los 60´s.

 **Alertas:**

 **-LeviHan.**

 **-Mundo alternativo.**

 **-Un ligero cambio en la personalidad de los personajes.**

 **-Estupideces cursis.**

 **-Extravagancias sin sentido.**

 _Están advertidos…_

* * *

" _ **I Dream of Hanji"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **La chica en la botella**_

* * *

Era un día importante para la NASA. El día de hoy mandarían a su mejor hombre a una importante misión al espacio. La base espacial de Cabo Kennedy en Florida, estaba severamente agitada por lo próximos sucesos. El capitán Levi Ackerman y, más conocido como _El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad,_ se preparaba para emprender la tan esperada misión.

-¿Cómo se siente capitán Ackerman?

-De maravilla, señor.-contestó con simpleza. Está no era su primera misión en el espacio, por lo tanto, esto era algo sorprendentemente fácil y sencillo para él.

La mayoría de los oficiales espaciales se encontraban allí, incluso los nuevos reclutas. Todos ayudando al capitán con las cosas que necesitaba y otros verificando que el equipo técnico estuviera en aptas condiciones para el imponente viaje.

-Él tiene mucha suerte y está listo. ¿Verdad Levi?-preguntó Erwin, arreglando las muñequeras del capitán.

-Naturalmente.-dijo mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-Todo está bien, general.-habló con seguridad el doctor Pixis. Ya se había dado la última revisada a todo el equipo.

-Bien.-dijo satisfecho.

Miró como el doctor salía después de dar su informe, luego miró al muchacho.

-Petra le desea mucha suerte, ella quería venir a despedirse de usted, pero yo no rompo las reglas ni siquiera por mi hija.-contó el general Shadis.

-Lo entiendo.

-Levi, te has ganado la lotería.-canturreó feliz Furlan.-Hoy estarás en órbita y te casarás el domingo.-el rubio le sonrío de forma amigable.-Te daremos tu despedida de soltero cuando vuelvas.

Le colocaron el casco. Ya solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para el despegue.

…

-¿Todo listo?-preguntó el encargado tras las computadoras.

-Confirmado.

-Bien, diez segundos para el lanzamiento.-dijo mirando fijamente el reloj.-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, despegue.

Y al finalizar la cuenta regresiva, el cohete voló hacía el cielo. Sin embargo, después de que pasaron varios minutos, algo sucedió. Los radares comenzaron a dispararse y a soltar sonidos para nada suntuosos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó preocupado el general.

-Es el lanzamiento, señor.-contó el técnico.-La última etapa no resultó bien. El cohete no podrá mantenerse en órbita.

El general al ver esto decidió que era importante bajar a Levi rápidamente.

-Church, avise al capitán Ackerman de los nuevos acontecimientos.-ordenó al hombre, que también se encontraba tras uno de los radares.

-Enseguida, señor.-se ajustó el audífono y se conectó con el susodicho.-Levi, Levi.-llamó.- ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Qué sucede, Furlan?-preguntó Levi sin preocuparse.

-La última etapa del lanzamiento ha fracasado. Tenemos que bajarte del cohete ahora mismo.-le contó.-Te haremos descender, ¿preparado?

-Tch. Bien.-contestó de mala gana.-Sí, listo.

-Mandaremos a la flota número 7 para que te rescate una vez que estés en tierra firme.

…

El capitán Ackerman cayó en una isla desierta pocos minutos después del aviso de su mejor amigo. El sol quemaba fuertemente en ese lugar y, por lo tanto, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el traje espacial que traía puesto, quedándose sencillamente en el ligero overol anaranjado de la NASA. Cuando se sintió más cómodo, rápidamente se propuso a escribir una enorme señal de SOS en la arena para que sus compañeros no tardaran mucho en encontrarlo.

-¿Cuánto más se tardarán?-se preguntó a sí mismo, estaba irritado y con mal genio por el descuido de todos en la NASA. Él sabía que podía sobrevivir a cualquier ambiente que le fuera impuesto, no por nada era llamado _El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad,_ pero, simplemente odiaba que las cosas no salieran según lo planeado.

Aburrido y molesto por la espera, optó por ir a recoger un poco de leña para hacer una pequeña fogata. Tenía hambre, tal vez podría cocinar un poco de pescado. En su pequeña caminata, encontró una llamativa botella de color amarillo brillante. La tomó y la colocó junto con toda la leña que había conseguido. Tal vez la guardaría de recuerdo.

-Con esto será suficiente.-dijo satisfecho al ver toda la leña apilada sobre la arena.

Iba a agacharse para comenzar a encender el fuego, pero la llamativa botella que había encontrado comenzó a moverse hacia la orilla del océano. Levi alzó una ceja inquisitivo al ver la botella moverse.- _¿Habrá algo en ella?_ -Su anterior pensamiento se le hizo estúpido. Eso era algo imposible, quizá el intenso calor comenzaba a afectarle la cabeza. Tomó la botella para inspeccionarla de manera más detenida. Sin embargo, la botella volvió a moverse. El hombre no lo pensó dos veces y, abrió de forma rápida la botella. Un extraño humo de color amarillo viejo salió de ella, dejando al viajero espacial impactado por la visión que aparecía ante sus ojos. El humo se transformó en una bella mujer castaña que vestía a su parecer, ropas arábicas. La chica se arrodilló ante él, junto sus manos en señal de respeto y dijo una serie de oraciones que no fueron comprensibles para Levi, ella levantó la cabeza y le brindó una deslumbrante sonrisa. El capitán seguía en estado de shock por la belleza de la joven y lo impactante de la situación, que no logró ver cuando la hermosa chica se acercaba hacía a él y le rodeaba el cuello con sus delicados brazos para después unir sus labios en un sorpresivo e intenso beso.

-Creo que entre en órbita más de lo que pensé.-dijo embelesado mientras aún sujetaba a la genio por las caderas.

…

-He leído mucho de genios pero no creí que existieran.-contó Levi a la chica mientras sujetaba con intriga la botella que le había otorgado el aparente milagro.

Ella sólo miraba cautivada sin entender lo que decía.

-Debo de decir que esto es asombroso. Es como el cuento de _Las mil y una noches_.

La genio volvió a hablar, sin embargo, una vez más Levi no comprendió su lenguaje.

-Tal vez si no te hubiera encontrado dentro de esto.-dijo señalando la botella.-seguirías encerrada.-una idea surcó por su mente.-Yo te rescaté.-explicó emocionado.-Y eso significa que puedo pedir un deseo. ¿Verdad? Tú puedes sacarme de aquí.

Ella aún sin entenderle, e hipnotizada por lo atractivo que era Levi, asintió al ver lo emocionado que se encontraba.

-Genio, te voy a pedir un deseo.-advirtió tomándola del hombro, ella sonrió.-Deseo un avión, en el cielo.-pidió el capitán.

Ella no entendió.

-Mierda. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrar un genio que no es capaz de entender mi idioma?-soltó frustrado mientras miraba al cielo y se sobaba las sienes.-Un avión.-dijo señalando al cielo y moviendo los brazos como aeroplano. Furlan de seguro se burlaría de él si lo viera haciendo esa clase de ridículo.

- _Tayir_ -pronunció la chica.

-Sí, sí. _Tayir._ -aprobó el hombre.

La joven castaña sujetó sus brazos hacía el frente y pestañeó, haciendo aparecer un ave de color negro en el brazo derecho del capitán Ackerman.

- _Tayir.-_ canturreó feliz.

-No, no es eso, genio.-dijo negando. La chica al ver eso desapareció al ave.

-Maldición. ¿Qué haré?

Ella se acercó nuevamente a Levi, esperando otro deseo por parte de este. Intentando ser de ayuda.

-Olvida eso.-recogió una piedra y la arrojó al mar.-Como desearía que pudieras entenderme, genio.

La chica recargó su mejilla en su mano, triste de no poder entender a su rescatador.-Como desearía poder complacerlo amo.

-No creo que puedas complacerme si no hablamos el mismo idioma.-Levi miró a la chica atónito.-Puedo entenderte. Lo único que tenía que hacer era desearlo.

-Puede pedirle lo que sea a su esclava, amo.-dijo la chica abrazándolo por el cuello una vez más.

Levi la apartó un poco, con delicadeza. No olvidaba que tenía novia.

-Eres muy amable, genio. Pero lo único que deseo es un helicóptero.-pidió.

-¿Helicóptero?-preguntó confundida.

-Sí, un helicóptero. Es algo que vuela en los aires, muy grande, que hace un ruido demasiado fuerte y que tiene aspas.-dijo explicándoselo con cuidado para que entendiera. Cuando la castaña pareció entender, hizo una vez más la pose anterior y al terminar de pestañear, un helicóptero mandado por la NASA se situó arriba de ellos.

Levi miró sorprendido hacia arriba.

-Oh genio, ¿Cómo podría pagártelo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hanji, amo.-contestó sonriente.

-Hanji, es un bonito nombre. ¿Cómo te digo esto?-se preguntó.-Tú estás en libertad.

-Amo, pero si tú ya me has puesto en libertad. Ahora le pertenezco.-dijo con alegría.

-No, tú no entiendes. Yo te rescaté a ti y tú me rescataste a mí, estamos a mano. Yo me iré a mi hogar y tú irás a donde tú quieras.-le explicó.-Bien, adiós Hanji.-el capitán se dirigió rápidamente a la orilla del mar, el helicóptero ya comenzaba a descender.

Hanji se entristeció al verlo partir, así que se convirtió una vez más en humo y regresó a su botella, metiéndose a escondidas entre la ropa de astronauta que había dejado tirada Levi sobre la arena.

-Es bueno verle, capitán.-dijo un hombre que había bajado del helicóptero.

-Lo mismo digo.-contestó.- ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Ni yo lo sé. Una tormenta nos desvió y repentinamente aparecimos aquí.-contó el otro rescatista.-Bien, juntemos sus cosas, capitán.

-Sí, ya estoy harto de este lugar.

Los tres hombres recogieron las pertenencias de Levi de la arena. Pero al parecer, el capitán no dejaba de mirar hacía su alrededor con impaciencia.

-¿Sucede algo malo capitán? ¿Se le perdió algo?

-No, nada.-atajó.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¿Y bien?:3 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún hermoso review?**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
